


Did I tell you I was thinking of getting a cat? (S02x07)

by sinningia



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningia/pseuds/sinningia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Saw that snippet from Season02x07 with Jim and Harvey in the car on a stakeout and their dialogue made me grin. This would take place some time after. It's possible that this won't make anybody laugh but me. :-)  </p><p> </p><p>  <s>(Can totally see Harvey as a cat-person, though.)</s></p></blockquote>





	Did I tell you I was thinking of getting a cat? (S02x07)

**Jim** : "Alright. Now you're just messing with me."

[  
HarveyxJim (digital, graphic tablet)](https://sinningia.deviantart.com/art/HarveyxJim-digital-graphic-tablet-730597396) by [sinningia](https://sinningia.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Saw that snippet from Season02x07 with Jim and Harvey in the car on a stakeout and their dialogue made me grin. This would take place some time after. It's possible that this won't make anybody laugh but me. :-) 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~(Can totally see Harvey as a cat-person, though.)~~


End file.
